sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Labyrinth
Sonic Labyrinth – gra logiczno-platformowa z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Została stworzona przez firmę Minato Giken, a wydana przez Segę w 1995 roku na konsolę Sega Game Gear. Podobnie jak inne tytuły z tej konsoli umieszczano ją później w różnych kompilacjach i ponownie wydawano na innych konsolach. Rozgrywka w Sonic Labyrinth toczy się w rzucie izometrycznym, co pozwala jej symulować trójwymiar. W przeciwieństwie do innych gier z serii, nie liczy się tutaj szybkość. Sonic jest bardzo wolny i musi ostrożnie stawiać kroki, przechodząc przez niebezpieczny labirynt, wypełniony przepaściami, pułapkami i przeciwnikami. Jedyną formą szybszego przemieszczania się jest Spin Dash. Fabuła Doktor Robotnik był w złym humorze, ponieważ spodziewał się że Sonic znowu pokrzyżuje jego plany. Nagle naszła go pewna myśl. Co by było, gdyby pozbawić niebieskiego jeża prędkości? Pewnego dnia, Sonic obudził się po drzemce i założył swoje buty. Wtedy okazało się, że było z nimi coś nie tak. Były tak ciężkie, że jeż z trudem mógł się poruszać, a skakanie było niemożliwe. Na podeszwie znajdował się symbol Robotnika, który był w pobliżu i śmiał się ze swojego wroga. Buty spowalniające, bo tak nazywał się najnowszy wynalazek Robotnika, zostały potraktowane energią Szmaragdów Chaosu, które są również jedynym sposobem na ich ściągnięcie. Robotnik zamknął Sonica w swoim labiryncie, wciąż będącym w budowie, w którym ukrył szmaragdy. Na szczęście Sonic całkiem szybko odkrył, że buty nie wpływają na jego Spin Dash, z którego wciąż może korzystać aby przebić się przez labirynt. Po przejściu przez wszystkie pułapki Robotnika, Sonic zniszczył jego ostateczną machinę. Doktor uciekł, upuszczając ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Po zebraniu go Sonic mógł opuścić labirynt i ściągnąć spowalniające buty. Rozgrywka Sonic Labyrinth korzysta z izometrycznej perspektywy, która nadaje efekt 3D (podobnie jak gra Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island). W przeciwieństwie do innych gier z serii, Sonic jest tutaj bardzo wolny i nie może skakać. Sterowanie ogranicza się do wybierania kierunku ruchu za pomocą strzałek i wykonywania Spin Dasha. Wspomniana umiejętność pozwala nabrać znacznej szybkości i to dzięki niej można wspinać się po stromych wzgórzach. Podczas wykonywania Spin Dasha Sonic zwija się w kulkę. Pojawiają się nad nim białe strzałki, których liczba co jakiś czas zwiększa się i opada, kiedy dojdzie do maksimum. Oznaczają siłę Spin Dasha. Spin Dash pozwala również niszczyć przeciwników, a także odbijać się od ścian. Należy jednak korzystać z niego rozsądnie, ponieważ Soniciem trudniej się steruje i można łatwo wpaść w przepaść lub na inną przeszkodę. W trakcie rozgrywki gracz napotka różne power-upy, w formie zmieniających kolor trójkątów. Żółty zwiększa czas, zielony niszczy przeciwników na ekranie, różowy to dodatkowe życie, niebieski to buty szybkości, a czerwony to nietykalność. Celem gry jest przejście ze startu labiryntu do mety. Na gracza nałożony jest limit czasowy. Gracz traci 10 sekund czasu po otrzymaniu obrażeń. W trakcie przemierzania labiryntu trzeba znaleźć wszystkie trzy klucze, które odblokują metę. Zebranie każdego klucza daje również dodatkowy czas. Po otrzymaniu obrażeń Sonic upuszcza zebrane klucze i może je zebrać, zanim powrócą do swoich pierwotnych lokacji. W tej grze pierścienie pojawiają się tylko podczas walk z bossami, gdzie służą jako wyznacznik życia gracza. Jeśli gracz nie posiada żadnych pierścieni i otrzyma uderzenie od bossa, to zginie. Na normalnych poziomach zginąć można tylko przez wyczerpanie się limitu czasowego, lub poprzez wpadnięcie do przepaści. Na poziomach z bossami nie pojawiają się również limity czasowe. Po pokonaniu bossa gracz otrzymuje Szmaragd Chaosu. Oznacza to, że poprzez pokonywanie bossów można uzyskać 4 szmaragdy. W zakończeniu Sonic automatycznie uzyskuje piąty szmaragd. Szósty zdobywa się automatycznie po dostaniu się na bonusowy poziom, niezależnie od wyniku. Aby otrzymać dobre zakończenie trzeba posiadać 6 Szmaragdów Chaosu. Złe zakończenie przyznaje się jeśli gracz nie zebrał wszystkich szmaragdów. Dobre różni się od złego innym tłem i napisem końcowym, a także odblokowuje kod do menu wyboru poziomów. Gra posiada także tryb Time Attack, w którym gracze mogą rywalizować o to kto szybciej ukończy dany labirynt. Po ukończeniu sesji gracz otrzymuje swój najlepszy czas i wynik. Postacie Poziomy thumb|Mapa pierwszej zony Labyrinth of the Sky Sonic Labyrinth składa się z czterech normalnych poziomów, podzielonych na cztery zony. W czwartej zonie odbywa się walka z bossem. Zawsze poprzedza ją staczanie się w dół stromego wzgórza z licznymi pierścieniami i kilkoma pułapkami. *'Labyrinth of the Sky' – pierwszy labirynt o tematyce podniebnej *'Labyrinth of the Sea' – drugi labirynt o tematyce wodnej *'Labyrinth of the Factory' – trzeci labirynt o tematyce przemysłowej *'Labyrinth of the Castle' – czwarty i ostatni labirynt o tematyce starożytnych ruin *'Bonusowy poziom' – dodatkowy poziomy, który trzeba ukończyć aby otrzymać ukryty Szmaragd Chaosu i otrzymać dobre zakończenie. Prowadzi do niego przejście położone w trzeciej zonie Labyrinth of the Sea. Przeciwnicy }} Bossowie W Sonic Labyrinth do aren z bossami prowadzą specjalnie oznaczone otwory w ziemi. Po wpadnięciu do nich Sonic zjeżdża przez metalową rurę i wpada na arenę. Każdą walkę poprzedza natarcie mniejszych kopii głównego bossa. Po pokonaniu każdego bossa gracz otrzymuje Szmaragd Chaosu. thumb|Mecha Gorilla *'Mecha Gorilla' – boss poziomu Labyrinth of the Sky. Pierwszy boss w grze. *'Kani Pearl' – boss poziomu Labyrinth of the Sea. Drugi boss w grze. *'Needle Man' – boss poziomu Labyrinth of the Factory. Trzeci boss w grze. *'Smiley Bomb' – boss poziomu Labyrinth of the Castle. Finałowy boss w grze. Krytyka W momencie wydania Sonic Labyrinth została negatywnie odebrana zarówno przez krytyków jak i fanów serii. Wśród wad gry znalazło się odebranie Sonicowi jego szybkości, niewygodne sterowanie Spin Dashem i niezbyt zachęcająca grafika i muzyka. Rozgrywkę określono jako mało intuicyjną i często frustrującą. Niektórzy fani uważają, że jest to jedna z najgorszych gier w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Inne wersje i porty Tak jak inne gry z konsoli Sega Game Gear, Sonic Labyrinth ukazywała się w kolejnych latach w wielu różnych kompilacjach i ponownych wydaniach. W 2003 roku została jedną z mini-gier do odblokowania w Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Można ją odblokować na stałe za 80 emblematów. W latach 2004 i 2005 ukazała się w kompilacji Sonic Mega Collection Plus. W 2009 roku umieszczono ją w pakiecie Sega Fun Pack: Sonic Mega Collection Plus & Shadow the Hedgehog na PlayStation 2. W tym samym roku wydano ją również na Sonic PC Collection. W 2013 roku Sonic Labyrinth ponownie wydano, tym razem na Virtual Console konsoli Nintendo 3DS. Ciekawostki *W grze pojawia się 5-znakowe hasło, które nie ma obecnie żadnego zastosowania. Powstało na potrzeby turnieju w Japonii, gdzie 100 graczy z najlepszym czasem miało otrzymać nagrody. Turniej trwał od 17 listopada do 31 grudnia 1995 roku. *Nazwy wszystkich badników w Sonic Labyrinth kończą się na samogłoskę. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Game Gear Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1995 roku